1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to structures or cots used for rescue and ambulance service and in hospitals. In particular, this invention pertains to a stretcher cover that covers and protects the patient and provides a barrier between the patient and medical personnel but allows medical access to the patient.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stretchers and other types of portable cot structures are used in disaster and emergency situations to enable injured people to be removed with the minimum of jostling or sudden movement that might increase or aggravate the person's injuries. Many such emergencies occur in or are caused by environments having toxic chemicals, flying debris, fumes, smoke, or other airborne materials that may cause further injury to the patient, aggravate the current injury, and/or make it difficult for the person to breathe.
It is difficult to protect the injured person from airborne materials without either risking suffocation or overheating of the person, or without having a very bulky suit or large enclosure covering the person. In cases of severe injury, it is not generally possible or desirable to place the injured person in a restrictive protective suit that closely covers the patient or requires that the patient be moved to put him in the suit or enclosure.
In many environments where stretchers need to be used, it is also not possible to carry in large enclosures or other devices, or such devices may not be sufficiently portable to enable the patient to be removed quickly from the danger area.
Emergency medical treatment is also often needed for patients whose bodily fluids contain infectious bacteria or viruses, for example HIV, or who may be otherwise capable of disseminating contagious microorganisms. Paramedics run significant risks when they carry such patients on an open stretcher because of their close proximity to the patient for an extended period of time, unless there is some type of prophylactic barrier between the patient and the paramedic.
Patients being carried on stretchers, such as those who are in critical condition, often have cardiac monitors or various other pieces of portable monitoring or treatment equipment on the stretcher with them that may be sensitive to moisture or exposure to other environmental substances. Use of stretchers without covers being placed over this equipment often subjects the equipment to harmful environments, including inclement weather.
Thus, there is a need for a stretcher cover that is light-weight and easily portable and protects the injured person from dangerous environmental hazards such as exposure to airborne materials, but enables access of medical personnel to the patient.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a stretcher cover that completely covers and protects the patient but allows medical access to the patient.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a stretcher cover that is easily removable from the stretcher and easily attachable to the stretcher.
It is another object of the invention to provide a stretcher cover that is elevated at one end and easily portable.
It is another object of the invention to provide a stretcher cover that is light-weight.
It is another object of the invention to provide a stretcher cover that serves as a prophylactic barrier between a patient and medical personnel.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a stretcher cover that serves to protect sensitive medical equipment being carried on the stretcher.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be more fully apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.